


Cat Ears

by Danilla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Sting arrives home to find the cutest scene he'd ever seen.





	Cat Ears

In all those years Sting had spent on Rogue's side, he had never seen the other so cute like right now.

Sting had just arrived from a work he picked last week and he couldn't be more blessed to find his best friend being adorable in their kitchen.

Sting knew Rogue had a soft spot for his exceed and would do anything for him, so it wasn't that big deal to find the other dragon slayer putting a lot of strawberries on a cake with pink cat's ear on his head while Frosch smiled by his side.

No big deal, really.

Except that he couldn't handle see that scene without wanting to kiss the brunette.

"What's wrong, Sting-kun?" Lector asked by his side. And then, Rogue noticed their presence.

Rogue took a time to process the information. He stared at the blonde for a moment before he could start to blush and take the cat's ears off his head and putting on the table.

"You arrived earlier." The shadow dragon slayer commented bitting his lips.

"Fro thinks so too." The little exceed said before hurrying up to go with Lector to the living room.

"I... Yeah, I finished a little earlier. So... Didn't know you could cook." 

"I can't. I mean, it's just cake. Frosch wanted to make something for your return."

There was silence for a moment.

"You look cute with the ears." Sting said awkwardly.

Rogue flushed one more time.

"It's... Frosch liked it as well. So I just ―"

Sting picked the ears at the table, slowly putting on the brunette's head again. To his surprise, the other allowed him to put it back. Rogue had his eyes closed and Sting couldn't stop thinking how adorable he was like that.

"It suits you." 

Rogue gave him a small sad laugh, eyes still closed.

"Of course you're making fun of me." 

And Sting thinks that was the exact moment he realized he couldn't keep his lips away from Rogue's anymore, because that was the moment he held firmly the other's hand and kissed him.

He could feel the brunette stand still, not even daring to breath before he could pull away.

Sting squeezed Rogue's hand a little, making the shadow mage open his eyes slowly. 

Sting stared that beautiful red eyes, and that was his turn to stop breathing. What if Rogue didn't want anything like this? What if he was terribly rejected? What if he just broke their friendship? What if...

In that moment, Rogue squeezed back his hands and kissed him. Sting couldn't help smile in the other's mouth, he couldn't believe.

"Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are dating now." Both of them heard Lector whisper to the other exceed and broke their kiss, laughing lightly one to another.

"Fro thinks so too."


End file.
